Kazane Aoba x Male reader One-shot
by Blackops3596
Summary: One shot story of Kazane Aoba. Takes place after becoming a professional keijo player. KAxM {O-s}


It was 4:30 in the afternoon, a man named (Y/n) (L/n) would drop his wife off. That wife was named Kazane Aoba, one of the best and strategic Keijo players of Japan up to date. Kazane wasn't only well known for that, but she possesses the ability to determine her opponent's weakness with her Scanning Hand ability. The Keijo race starts at 5pm, so thirty minutes still remain. In the meantime, she would train with her friends from college before the race starts. Shortly after getting dropped off at the stadium, she talks to her husband before she leaves.

"You nervous?" (Y/n) asked.

"A little." Kazane responded.

"Don't be, I know you can win this one. You're the best Keijo player I've ever seen!" He said.

Kazane looks at the stadium, thinking of what the outcome would be. But without expecting that it would happen, her husband call her name from behind.

"Kazane."

She turns to his direction, and is met with an unexpected kiss to her lips. Her face blushes pink, and her pony tail stands up in a straight line and soon falls down from the kiss before their lips released.

"I love you." Her husband said.

She smiles at him then grabs his head towards her face, this time she gives the kiss to him. Although it wasn't like her, it was a piece of advise she received from her older sister over the phone.

"Thank you." She said.

The husband chuckles.

"You're welcome." He said.

Kazane opens the door of the car and closes it. Before she left, the window of the car door slides down. She takes notice of the her husband through the car.

"Good luck on today's race Kazane!" (Y/n) encouraged her.

"Thanks, see you when I get back!" She said before running off.

"Be safe!" The husband said worriedly.

 _Well, time to get back home and clean up the house._ He thought, before driving away from the stadium to get back home.

It's been three years since he first married Kazane, and to add a bit more, six years since (Y/n) met the love of his life. When he first proposed to Kazane, she became worried of their future. If they were ever to have kids in the future, who would take care of the baby, who would clean the house? It was her dream to become a Keijo player since she was a child. Kazane told (Y/n) about everything about their future, but when she explained all of it, he had made his decision. That decision was to let Kazane reach her dream as his wife, while the husband would clean the house, make dinner everyday, and take care of the baby if they planned on having one. When the decision was told, she accepted the proposal and agreed on being his loving wife.

Then today, (Y/n) did what he had promised. He does the chores, does all the errands, and cooks the homemade meals. Although, they didn't have a baby yet, he was all and prepared for what's to come. If they ever wanted to 'do it', he would wait for her approval, if she was up to it. Never will he ever force her on doing that. If she doesn't want to, then it's all right. If she loved you, then you were fine with whatever.

Arriving at home, the first thing he felt, was loneliness. Kazane would usually come back from training at three o' clock in the afternoon, but when it comes to events like these, she would come back at either eight or nine o' clock if the stadium was located outside of the city. This time, she would come back at eight since there was going to be an after party after the race, even though the stadium was in the city the two of them lived. But the good thing about it was that she would mostly win, which meant more money can be earned.

After finishing all the errands that had to be done of the house, (Y/n) went over to the living room to watch television. He grabbed the remote and changed the channel to where it aired the Keijo race which Kazane was in. As of now, Kazane was still up on the road type land, flawless as always. (Y/n) focuses on her every move.

"She's so pretty, even during this." He commented with a love struck face.

 **Flashback from six years ago...**

It was the first official professional Keijo race for Kazane at the time. She barely graduated from the Keijo academy and earned the elite rank. People from around the country were found cheering in the stadium as the Keijo players fought in action. (Y/n) sat in one of the seats of the stadium beside his friend, who was also cheering them on. Six years ago, he didn't have an interest in Keijo, thinking that it was a sport for perverts to enjoy.

"What are you doing (Y/n), cheer on!" (Y/n)'s friend said.

"Sorry, I don't like watching Keijo races. The only reason why I got here was because you dragged me all the way here. Even though I said that I wanted to stay at my apartment." (Y/n) said.

"Well, I didn't want my second ticket to go to waste. I have no one else to go with." He said.

"What about your girlfriend?" (Y/n) asked.

"She had to work so that's out of the question." He said.

At this moment, the friend became frustrated.

"Come on, at least get your eyes off of the phone screen and watch the race for at least a minute!"

"Fine, only for a minute. Don't know what good that'll do to me." (Y/n) said.

In a matter of seconds, the camera of the Jumbotron focused on a girl that stood out from all the other players on the land.

"That girl." (Y/n) blurted out, giving attention to his friend.

"What about her?" He said.

The girl had light brown hair, tied up into a high pony tail. It caught (Y/n)'s attention.

"Oh you mean that girl? That's Kazane Aoba, AKA Copycat."

"Why Copycat?" (Y/n) asked.

"She has the ability of copying others fighting moves by using her Scanning Hand." He said.

"She's pretty." (Y/n) said, before realizing what he just said.

"I mean!" (Y/n) said.

"Ooh, looks like my friend here has a little crush." He said.

"As if!" (Y/n) tried denying it.

"It's fine, I won't judge. I can see why you like her, you said that you like it when girls tie up their hair to ponytails, right?" He asked.

"You're right but, she's different. Someday I want to meet her. She looks like a nice person." (Y/n) said.

"As your friend, I wish the best of luck to you. That is, if she's single."

"Hopefully."

Without noticing, the second match ended, Kazane won. Which meant that she earned a whole lot of money. Plus the people who were betting on her. The third and final match didn't include Kazane, so that was a bummer. It only included girls that didn't catch (Y/n)'s attention.

"I'll be going to the bathroom, okay?" (Y/n) said.

"Sure." His friend said.

(Y/n) walked out of the seating area and climbed down the stairs which led to the first floor of the stadium which had the bathroom. After done with his business, his stomach grumbles.

"Looks like I'm a bit hungry. I think I'll buy something from the vending machine next to the women's restroom." He said.

(Y/n) came out of the bathroom then turned left where the bathroom was located. Out of surprise, he found someone familiar by the vending machine. It was the girl he saw earlier at the land, Kazane Aoba. She puffed her face out of disappointment. With curiosity, he walks to her to find out what was going on.

"Something wrong?" He asked, causing her to startle for a it while her pony tail points back.

Since high school, Kazane was never good when it came to boys. Even with the advise she asked from her older sister, she still wasn't able to talk with a man properly. If a boy were to ask her if there was anything wrong with her, she would blurt out words instead of actually stating what was wrong. In the end, she would always shy away from them.

Kazane faces him and her face becomes slightly pink. She faces down to the floor and blurts out a few words.

"Machine...ate...coin." She said in her Hiroshima dialect.

He was left confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh...um...sorry!" She turned around and prepared to run away from him, until he started talking.

"The machine stole your coin?" He said. This surprised Kazane.

 _He understood me?_ She thought.

She turns around and nods.

"That's what I thought." He walks in front of the machine and examines the price of every item.

"What were you trying to get?" He asked Kazane.

"Water." She said.

"I know I can't do much, but I'm willing to help."

He examines the machine some more and finds the problem.

"It just stole just one coin. One more coin until the water officially gets paid for." He instantly thought of an idea. He takes out his wallet and takes out a coin and places it inside the coin slot.

"What are you..." Kazane said.

The water drops down to the bottom, allowing him to grab the water bottle from the bottom.

"Here you go." He said, handing the bottle to Kazane.

"Th-Thank you, but...you didn't have to do that!" She said.

"It's fine!"

"Oh...thank you." Kazane said with a blush, she sits down on the bench.

 _Wow she's cute, even that dialect she has. Everything about her is just so...attractive. Should I talk to her?_ He thought.

While (Y/n) was deciding on his drink, he glanced over at Kazane. He got his favorite drink, which was (F/d), and walked over to where Kazane was sitting.

"Is it fine if I sit here?" He asked.

Despite being very nervous around boys, she nods. He sat besides her, while she was shaking, even though he didn't notice.

 _Back there, he actually understood me. Does this mean that he's able to understand me?_ Kazane thought.

"So that dialect, where were you originally from?" (Y/n) asked.

"Hi...ro...shi...ma." She said.

"That explains the dialect." He said.

Silence occurred between the two, Kazane didn't know what to say next.

"You fought great out there." He said.

"Thank you." She said in a different tone without stuttering this time.

"I admire you." He said.

"You do?" She asked.

"I do, I like the way you look." He said.

"Thank you." She said, now curling her hair with a deep blush on her face.

 _What did I just say! She's probably creeped out by now!_ He thought.

Little did he knew that she was smiling because of the compliment.

 **The third match will now commence!** Said the announcer.

"Looks like I have to go. My friend is waiting for me, nice talking to you!" He said, about to leave.

"Wait!" Kazane said.

"What is it?" He said.

"W-What's your name?" She asked.

He chuckled before responding.

"I'm (Y/n) (L/n), it was an honor to meet you!" He said.

"I'm Kazane Aoba, nice to meet you."

"I'm hoping that we get to meet again! I'll be going to every Keijo race from now on!" He said.

Kazane smiled when she heard the news.

"I'll see you then!"

Just like what he said, he went to every Keijo race that Kazane appeared in, just to meet her. Before they knew it, they both developed a deep love for each other. Seeing as how nice they had treated each other. In all, they dated each other for three years straight. During the fourth year, (Y/n) decided that he would marry Kazane. And because of that, they decided to spend the rest of their lives with each other under the same roof.

 **Flashback ends...**

The whole time entire time when he had the flashback, he was asleep, it was more like a dream than an actual flashback. He looked at the clock and it read 9:03pm. He checked his phone, it had a message from Kazane. It read:

 **Don't pick me up, Sayaka's boyfriend is driving Sayaka, Nozomi, Non and I. I'll be there shortly.** -Kazane

"That's nice of him, I'll take a shower before she gets back."

(Y/n) goes to the bathing room and undresses himself. He turns on the bath and waits for it to fill up. When finished, he sips himself into the water and relaxes there. Shortly after he waits there, he hears the door open.

"I'm back." Kazane said before closing and locking the door behind her. Her husband however didn't hear her say anything.

 _Guess he's sleeping._ She thought.

Kazane goes upstairs and searches for him. She finds the light of the bathing room to be on. She figured that (Y/n) was taking a bath.

"I wonder if she's tired." He wondered.

Suddenly he hears a knock on the door.

"Kazane?" He said.

"Is it fine if I come in?" She asked.

It was the first time that she had asked to do something like this!

"Sure, come right in."

 _She might probably get in with a swimsuit._ He thought.

The door opens slowly, Kazane gets inside the room, standing in front of (Y/n), fully clothed. She starts undressing herself by first taking off the short, the pants, and then her bra and underwear. Her whole body was exposed in front of him, revealing her womanhood. It was the first time that (Y/n) ever saw Kazane naked.

"Kazane..." He said.

"Don't stare at me so much, it's embarrassing." She said.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's just me." He said.

She sits down in the bath tub, and scoots herself to (Y/n). Causing him to blush more than her.

"(Y/n)." She said.

"Yes?" He said.

"Do you think by now, we should start having sex?" She asked.

Bringing up the subject of sex made him blush, even by just saying the word, it still causes him to blush.

"What made you think if that?" He asked.

"I don't know, it's just a subject that the Keijo players brought up for a bit. Most of them already did it."

"I see."

"So that's why, would you want to do it?" She asked.

"Kazane, even though that the majority of the people in our age group already did it, doesn't mean that everyone at that age has to. In other words." He paused before saying the last part.

"I'll only do so, when you want to. We don't have to rush things, you know. We can just keep things as they are now." He said.

"To be honest, I don't think that I'm ready myself." She said.

"I told you." He said.

He grabs Kazane in for a hug, which soon ended up with them having a passionate kiss.

"With your love, I'm the happiest man in the world!" He blushed before saying it.

"Sorry if that sounded cheesy." He said before his head gets caught in Kazane's arms, he receives a kiss from Kazane's luscious lips.

"I'm just as happy as you are, (Y/n)! I'm glad that I met you that day!" She smiled.

After the bath, the two put in their pajamas to go to sleep. Just like every night, they cuddle with each other under the sheets. (Y/n) wrapped his arms around Kazane as she rests her head on his chest. Now falling asleep in his arms.

"Good night Kazane."

"Good night (Y/n)." She said as she closes her eyes.

"Love you." He said.

She draws her head up to his to give him his good night kiss, on the lips.

"I love you too." She smiled.


End file.
